Fifteen Clare Edwards
by Kitkat052692
Summary: Clare uses a English project to tell her story and finally find her voice.


**A KC and Clare Fan Fiction**

**Clare uses a English project to finally find her voice.**

**Song: **Fifteen By Taylor Swift

**Reason:** I saw start me up and I thought that KC needed to hear her side of what happened.

**Story: **this is my first so please don't hate me.. I have been writing stories my whole life.. So I thought I'd give this a try. I have a trilogy coming up so watch out for it.. 

I walked into my English class. Not really where I wanted to be this morning but still. I walked past the first two rows and I saw them KC and Jenna. It still stings. 2 months since our fateful break up. I looked past them and to my seat. I saw my best friend Alli. She seemed so excited I tried to show as much excitement,

"So Clare, How are you?" 

"Alli I'm fine."

"Good." I looked in my bag for my notebook and pen. When I looked back at Alli she looked as if she would burst.

"Alli what?"

"Guess what?'

"What?"

"Jenna is leaving." my head was spinning. I didn't know how to respond to this.

"Ok, why should I care?"

"Because my dear bestie, it means KC will available." I wanted to be happy, after all this is what I wanted, but I remembered what happened 

"Alli, he dumped me for Jenna. Maybe it's a good thing she is leaving or maybe a bad thing, I don't know. Any way what makes you think KC is still interested?" instead of answering she just smirked and sat down. Mrs. Kwan our English teacher stood in front of them room.

"Wow. Do you realize that you are just 2 weeks from being 10th graders?" we all knew what that meant. I year down 3 to go. If the next 3 are anything like this one, I don't know how I will survive. She continued. "I remember seeing many that first day and I see you know, you have changed a lot. Some of it is just growing up, or your style, and some of it is internal. Anyways I know you all have a story to tell about this year. I know many of you hated those story last month but I know you all have a story about this year, it can either something that happen to you or something that happened to someone you know." then she went on and on about the terms of the project and how this was worth a huge chunk of our final grade and blah, blah, blah. 

The rest of the day went by really fast before I knew I was waiting for Declan (the producer of the show.) in the music room. I was on my computer trying to get things ready for the show when I herd a noise. I expected to see Declan, but instead I saw who was still very tall guy. He had sandy brown hair and familiar eyes. I knew who it was. 

"Hi Clare." I hadn't herd my name on those lips in so long, that it was almost painful to hear. 

"Hi KC." I turned back to my computer, trying to ignore him. 

"Working on the show?" he was beating around the bush. I could always read KC like a book. A book that you hate and know the ending but you keep reading it. 

"Yes." I wanted to get to the point. This was my sanctuary away him and everybody. How dare he invade it.

"When do you open?"

"Next Tuesday." 

"I think I will see it. Dave cousin Chantay is the lead right?"

"Yup." 

"Cool." I was tired of this charade. 

"What can I help you with?" he looked down as if he was ashamed. I hadn't seen that look since I found out about his past. 

"I guess you heard that Jenna is leaving."

"Yeah I did. Alli told me."

"Yeah, I broke up with her." he looked at me to see my reaction. I expected he wanted to see happy, but I was expecting it. When things aren't perfect in a relationship KC looks for a way out. 

"Ok."

"It's not just because she is leaving."

"Then why?"

"We didn't really click, ya know?" I semi laughed "I mean she is a very pretty girl, but we had nothing in common." 

"I could have told you that months ago. But you being you wouldn't have listened." he smiled

"You're right. You always are. Its just….." he paused.

"What?'

"No one has ever really gotten me but you Clare. Hey remember bot wars?" I smiled. Good times "Remember when we spent almost a 6 hours after school trying to get that robot working?" 

"Yeah and my mom was mad because we were in my room because Alli went home and Connor was in the bathroom. She came storming in." I laughed and he laughed at the look on my mom's face. She freaks out at the little things. "Even though I told her that we were just friends she still was mad." we laughed for a while at the sheer stupidity of us and mu mom. Then I looked into his blue eyes. They were more of a blue-ish grey, kinda like a ocean morning, with all that fog. I looked away. I looked back. This was our longest conversation since our break up. I missed it. I missed his kind corny words that always made me feel better. He must have realize it to 

"Clare I have missed this. You and me just hanging out." 

"I miss it too KC." he smiled and started to leave then he stopped "What?"

"I just forgot something." I stood up to look, but he walked over to me looked me dead in my eyes and kissed me. He pulled me in close. It was so much better than any of our other kisses. I didn't want to let him go. He let me go and said the 3 words I feared most. 

"I love you, Clare Edwards." I don't know why this made me mad. I turned away all I could utter was 

"What?"

"Clare, Jenna is leaving. Nothing is standing in our way." My mind was spinning. I could think straight.

"I think that you should go." he looked upset. 

"No, I'm not leaving till you tell me how you feel." he was serious. 

"I don't know how I feel, KC. Please" I pleaded with him "Just go." 

"I'm not leaving." 

"Just go."

"No." he wasn't budging. Then I heard an older male voice say 

"I believe Clare asked you to leave, and I think that you should leave." it was Declan. He was two years older and KC didn't feel like messing with him, and he left. 

"So that was KC?" 

"Yes. How much did you hear?"

"Just that he dumped his girlfriend and he still loves you." 

"Yeah I know."

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know."

"Well just take your time figuring it out." he smiled. He had been such a influence on me. He was a really cool guy. "Ok props master Clare, what do we still need?" After we worked on some last minute things, I went home. I didn't eat much dinner and went up to my room and called Alli. 

"He did what?"

"He told me he loved me. And he dumped Jenna."

"Are you considering it?" 

"I don't know."

"Look, I know I have encourage you to get KC back, but not yet."

"Yet?" Alli may be my best friend but she confuses me a lot. 

"Look, Clare I thought about what Ms. Kwan had said. I think about Clare back in September and I think about you know. You've changed a lot. And a lot of it was for the better and some of wasn't. Almost all of it was due to your break up with KC. It must have been so hard, and as your bestie it was hard to watch. But you have changed so much, I feel like at his moment if you go back out with him, you will go backwards and not forwards." I smiled. After all the stuff that happened this year, I was glad I met Alli Bandari. 

We hung up and sat on my bed. I looked at my scrap book from this year. I looked at me and Alli making funny faces on a class trip. And one of me and KC. It was about 2 weeks after I met him. I remember that day. I was so giddy and naïve. I thought about the day I met KC, the day we danced, the night we kissed, the moment of our break up. I remember it all as if it happened yesterday. I got an idea. I went over to my computer and started to type. My story. The story of Clare 

* * *

Friday. It was 5 days till the show opened. I was running around non-stop. It was also Jenna's last day. Oh no I am so sad. I barely handed in my story on time but I did. Ms. Kwan said as the bell rang

"Clare can you come see me?" I awkwardly up to her desk "I read your story. And I must say I…" but I cut her off.

"I'm sorry I'll re-do it this weekend."

"I was going to say that I loved it." I was stunned. She went on. "It was the best one I read. Did you know that tomorrow night I am hosting a story telling workshop. I think that you should read this." I was mortified. I assumed Ms. Kwan didn't know how the story was about. But I knew he would.

"I cant do it Ms. Kwan.

"Ok I understand, just think about it." I nodded and left I expected to see Alli there. Instead it was KC.

"You heard?"

"Yeah, and I think you should do it." he nodded and awkwardly walked away. I thought about it. He was right I should do this. I needed to do this is was time people heard my voice and my story. I needed this I turned to go back into the class room.

"Ms. Kwan, I'm in."

* * *

I looked out into the audience. There was Alli sitting next to Connor and Dave. I saw Declan and his girlfriend Holly J. I saw my sister's ex Peter, and I saw my parents but no KC. I thought he would come. I wanted him to hear this story. After Ms. Kwan introduced me to the audience I got up to the podium

"My story is titled Freshman Year." I cleared my voice and begin. "_Chloe Emmons knew who she was. Well at least who she was supposed to be. She was Darlene Emmons little sister. She was the smart one, she was the shy one. Darlene was pretty and popular. She got all the boys. Even if she was interested in dating, she didn't have time to. She was in the gifted class at her high school. She was also afraid. She saw what Darlene went through with her boyfriends and new that wasn't for Chloe. And nothing was going to change that. Nothing except Kyle Gibson."_ I paused and I saw KC in the back. He sat down and nodded at me I continued. I told about there first meeting, how he changed her to get up and sing in front of everyone I got to the part where they talked about it. _"Chloe was fiddling with her locker when she realized she had left her bag in the media room. She sighed. After Ashley's little 'joke' she didn't want to go back in there. Then she heard _

'_Chloe are you alright'_

'_I was until you made me make a fool of myself.'_

'_I'm sorry I just wanted to prove you care what people think'_

'_Congrats now I know they think I'm a dork.' she grabbed her bag he carried and was ready to make a break for it. Then he said something _

'_So now you are only hanging out with the smart kids?' she looked back. Was she really that transparent? He said as if he knew her. He didn't get it he was cool and attractive, and he could fit in anywhere but she walked back and tried to explain to this stranger._

'_they get me ok they don't laugh at me'_

'_So its not that you don't care what people think.' then she said her real insecurity _

'_My sister Darlene is the pretty and popular one, and I'm just the smart one.' she felt so bad. She looked down like this was something she never wanted anyone to know cause it wasn't. she would have never told Ashley or Collins this. So why him? What power did this random guy have over her? He looked dead into her eyes. _

'_You are so much more than the smart one.' she looked up at him. He smile made her smile. Was he for real?" _I looked at KC. He smiled a sad smile. He knew it was about him. I continued about how they hung out and about bot wars. I got up to the dance

"_Chloe felt wired dancing with Collins. She felt like she was betraying Kyle. But why? They weren't together. Chloe couldn't take it she had leave. She made a break for the door didn't even see Kyle standing there with a few friends. He followed her and said_

'_Having fun with Collins?' he was being sarcastic. Of course she wasn't but she said _

'_I wanted to go with you." she looked down. She felt opened exposed. She expected a sarcastic remark, but instead he said,_

'_Prove it.' her eyes him how and is sweet voice answered 'By dancing with me_._' she did it was so right so natural. As if it was meant to be. Chloe could have stayed in this moment forever, but when Collins interrupted she knew she had to comfort him."_ I went on how she told Kyle she wasn't ready for a relationship and he seemed to be ok. I told about her make over and her meeting Ryan (better known as Reese.) and how his hitting on her gave the added confidence to change. I got to the part after she found out about Kyle's past. I could tell with each line KC was feeling more and more uncomfortable. I pressed on.

"_Kyle had avoided Chloe all day and she was fed up. When she saw him at there lockers, she made her move. _

'_Did you really do what Ryan said?' _

'_My friends from my last school had an interesting way to past time..'_

'_Like stealing cars?' now you must realize she wasn't judging him. She was shocked. He had been so sweet and kind to her that seeing him as anything else was wired. He took it as a offense. They argued for a bit until Collins came over with a busted lip. Chloe stupidly accused Kyle of doing it. He walk away. She felt horrible. She didn't know what to say. She just wanted the old Kyle back. The one she fell for." _I told about the dance and how the got locked in a basement and then in locker room. I told about the kiss and the two weeks of the vacation they spent together. I told how Jenna I mean Jennifer came there. I told how she admitted to being a boyfriend stealer and that she liked Kyle. I told how it hurt Chloe to see Kyle flirt with Jen. I told how the break up left Chloe so depressed and hurt. I told how she changed for the better and worse. I told how it killed her every time she saw Kyle with Jen. I looked at KC's misty eyes. I realized my were a little misty. I finally got to the end

'_Chloe I love you. And with Jennifer gone, there is nothing standing in our way.'"_ this is what I wish I had said

" '_No Kyle. Because it had nothing to do really with Jen. It was all you. You ruined us. I didn't. and nether did she. I'm so sorry but I cant put my heart in your hands again. I'm sorry. Goodbye Kyle.' and she walked. She wanted to hate him she needed to. But she knew she couldn't. who she was, was because of him. Was this the last of them Chloe wasn't sure. Maybe just maybe he was telling the truth and there was something about her that excited him or maybe he just didn't want a long distance relationship. Whatever the reason Chloe knew she had to leave him. But as her breaking heart left Kyle standing there she knew she would never stop loving him." _as I finished my last sentence and paused. With one sweep motion every one got up to Give me applause. I looked back and couldn't find KC. After the workshop was over Alli gave me a huge hug

"That was amazing Clare. I think that you finally can get over Kyle.. I mean KC" I smiled she want stupid. She knew who it was about. We stood there talking for a bit when I saw KC walking up to me Alli left me standing there waiting for him

"Amazing story Clare. Truly."

"Thanks KC."

"So does Chloe ever forgive Kyle?"

"She did."

"I mean, does she take him back.?"

"I don't know." he looked wounded.

"I meant what I said. I felt so guilty about what I did to you. I guess I wanted to believe you could get own without me. That you would be better off. "

"I know you are. But I cant let you back into my heart. Not yet."

"Look, why don't we go back to being just friends?" I liked that idea.

"Sure."

"Cool, so hang out at the Dot tomorrow? Milkshakes on me?" I smiled wide

"Sounds great." and he left. I knew that this wasn't the end of KC and I. maybe it would take the summer or years but I knew we would be together again. I left Degrassi and looked up at the sky. Next was a new year. Things were going to be different. I could wait.


End file.
